encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DJ Knick Neck
__INDEX__ Wikifizieren: Rechtschreibfehler, Verlinkungen und so weiter ...! Bisher ist das KEIN Artikel, sondern eher Schrott!--Encyclopædia 13:22, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) DJ Knick Neck (* ? in Brandenburg ; bürgerlich Jens Rettig) ist ein deutscher DJ und Produzent. 1987, in der damaligen DDR, wird er von dem Film-Klassiker Beatstreet inspiriert. Mit Plastik-Schallplatten mit Walgesang aus der Frösi und alten Schlagerplatten machte er seine ersten Scratch-Erfahrungen auf alten DDR-Plattenspielern.Durch die ersten eigenen Platten, wie Digital Underground, EPMD, Public Enemy, Gangstarr wurde er später inspiriert auch eigene Beats zu produzieren. Er verhalf im Laufe der Jahre, seiner Heimatstadt Potsdam (PDM),zu einem festen Platz auf der deutschen HipHop-Landkarte. Während seinen gesamten bisherigen Deejay und Produceraktivitäten hat er bekannten Größen wie Advanced Chemistry, Islamic Force, Torch, Massive Töne, Das EFX, Grandmaster Flash, ODB, Budda Monk, Gangstarr, Afura, Freddy Fox, und für Dela Soul das Warm-Up bereitet. Biografie PDM-Posse 1990 gründete er mit Crystal K. zusammen die Formation "ACrewComesAlife" („ACCA“). Ein Jahr später gründet sich aus den Potsdamer Bands „ACCA“, „JEWS AS CRUX“, „BASEMENT PROJEKT“ und den „FRESH BOYS“ die PDM-POSSE. Die Idee dahinter war alle aktiven Potsdamer Hip-Hop Crews unter einen Hut zu bringen um damit den Focus auf die Szene zu verstärken. Der Zusammenhalt zerbröckelte leider und die übriggebliebenen Musiker formten sich dann zu der bis heute legendären PDM-POSSE wie man sie aus den 90ziger Jahren kennt. Die Rapper Buzz TS, Crystal Klear und die Djs K.S. und DJ Knick Neck tourten unaufhörlich durch den Osten des Landes, zB. auch als Vorband von „Advanced Chemistry". Die erste Veröffentlichung erscheint 1993 auf dem ersten Berliner Hip-Hop Sampler der SWAT-Posse "VibraZone“ 1996 erschien das Debüt Album der PDM POSSE "MADSTOP". Das Ding war trotz den englischen Raps in einer Zeit wo der Deutsch-Rap nur so aus dem Boden spross ein voller Erfolg und die Jungs machen sich sofort an die Arbeit der nächsten Platte. Zu der Selben Zeit formierte sich aus dem kreativen Umfeld der PDM-POSSE, die Crew „DA MASH“ mit den Rappern Poise, RAZ (aka. JoeRilla, Haudegen), DAVE Q. und den Produzenten Spinmaster K.S. und DJ Knick Neck. 1997 erscheint die nächste Scheibe unter dem Titel "PLUS & MINUS / DA MASH". Im selben Jahr wird die RUNEX & SOLOIST-LP "NO SOFTENERS" veröffentlicht, zu der DJ Knick Neck seine musikalische Note zusteuerte. 1998 folgte dann dass letzte Album der PDM-POSSE "LAST EXTREMETIES". Kurz danach löste sich dann die Crew auf. Durch den Boom der deutschen Texte im Hip- Hop wurde es immer schwerer für englisch sprachigen Rap, die Autenzität rüberzubringen den Hip-Hop in Deutschland unmissverständlich brauch. Die Jahre danach Von den frühen 90zigern an rockte DJ Knick Neck meist zusammen mit Spinmaster K.S. alle bekannten Potsdamer und Berliner Clubs an den Turntables. Die legendären Keller- Parties im Potsdamer Lindenpark, die "Enter Da Rapzone" - Parties im Waschhaus, die "BOUNCE" Reihe und viele Oldschool-Parties bleiben für viele unvergessen. Es folgten erste verschiedene Deutschsprachige Rap – Projekte. Zu nennen wäre das 1999, über Mellow-Vibes-Records (Wildstyle-Shop Berlin), veröffentlichte Tape "PDM-Channel 2000fm-Blowtime". Darauf waren Tracks von zb. SMC, Joe Rilla, Damion Davis, Soloist, P.Smoove uvm. 2000 gründet Dj Knick Neck mit MC Poise, Yanik, Tati und David Develist die (WWC) "Wörter- Wrestler-Crew". Deren erste Veröffentlichung ist auf dem ersten"Berlin Skillz"-Sampler zu hören. Ebenfalls 2000 gründet sich die Spinmastaz-Crew, ein Team von DJ ́s mit Knick Neck und K.S. an der Spitze und u.a. D-Ice, DJ Node, DJ Marzn und DJ Zyklop, die HipHop-Parties zum Event machen. 2001 produzieren DJ Knick Neck & K.S. einen Remix für Zulu (Wildstyle) Ben ́s "2Komponenten"-Single. Weitere Beats produzierte Knick Neck für die im selben Jahr erscheinende "1Deutige 2Deutigkeiten"-LP der ANALPHABETEN. PDM-Caravan Records Im selben Jahr setzen sich DJ Knick Neck, DJ ZYKLOP und DJ NODE zusammen und gründen im Juli 2002 das Potsdamer Hip-Hop Label "PDM-CARAVAN-RECORDS". Die erste Veröffentlichung des Labels ist das Album „CARAVANS RETURN“ LP/CD. Auf Beats von DJ Knick Neck & K.S. geben Undergroundkünstler wie Rhymez & Prok, Hecklah & Coch, David Develist, Dave Q, P-Smoove, ZM-Jay, Poise und andere ihre Lyrics zum Besten. Das Ergebnis wird erfolgreich präsentiert und vertrieben. Im selben Jahr stoßen DJ Knick Neck und der Rapper CICERO aufeinander, und schmieden Pläne eines neuen Projektes (BIG DEEL). 2004 erscheint das Album „Otaku – HipHop“, ein Sampler mit Beats von DJ Knick Neck, DJ K.S.. Die Rapper sind teilweise altbewährt als auch Newcomer. Insgesamt machen die Artist auf 25 Titeln eine Hammer-Platte, mit der PDM-Caravan-Records wieder aufsehen erregt. 2006 Produzierte DJ Knick Neck zusammen mit Prok (Rhymez&Prok) den "PDM-Bring it Back" Sampler der noch einmal die Golden Aera Zeit des Hip-Hop aufblühen lies. Seine Producer Finger stecken deutschlandweit in verschiedenen Projekten z.b. auch in den 3 Alben des Aachener Rappers Nic Knatterton (2006-2012) und auch in seinem Live Rap Projekt BIG DEEL mit Guitarrist und Sängerin. Er begibt sich damit in andere musikalische Gefilde die in dem Album „Geil“ (2009) münden. Danach folgten einige Mixtapes z.B. mit Poise dem Berliner Hip-Hop Urgestein „Daily Routine“ Mixtape (2011). Das Album von Poise, der schon damals mit "A Real Dope Thing" sehr erfolgreich war ist in der Produktion wird immer noch heiß erwartet von den Hip-Hop Headz. Das Album mit Rhymez & Prok „Impulse“ (2012) was komplett auf Soul Samples basiert und eine Hommage an die 70ziger darstellt. Darauf folgte das „48 Stunden“ Mixtape (2012) von Rapper Prok was er komplett in 48 Stunden geschrieben und aufgenommen hat, zum freedownload auf www.pdm-caravan.de. Ende 2012, also genau am 21.12.2012, der Tag als die Welt untergehen sollte released DJ Knick Neck sein Album „Meine Stadt“ auf dem er die gesamte Potsdamer Hip- Hop Szene vereinte und die limitierte Auflage war sofort vergriffen und ein Riesen Erfolg. 2013 veröffentlicht er über sein Label PDM-Caravan Records das Album des Verler Rapper Inspeckta „Roadtrip- I30“ mit dem er schon seit Jahren zusammenarbeitet und die Nächsten Projekte mit ihm sind auch schon in der Mache. Also haltet eure Ohren gespitzt denn auch die nächsten Jahre wird einiges von DJ Knick Neck zu hören sein. Discografie Alben * 1996 PDM-Posse "MADSTOP" * 1997 PDM-Posse "Plus&Minus/Da Mash" * 1998 PDM-Posse "Last Extremities" * 2000 PDM Channel 2000FM "Blowtime" Mixtape * 2002 Dj K.S.& Dj Knickneck "Caravans Return" * 2004 PDM-Caravan "OTAKU Hip-Hop" Sampler * 2005 Big Deel "Deelala" * 2006 DJ KnickNeck & Prok "PDM-Bring it Back“ * 2009 Big Deel "GEIL“ * 2011 PDM Bring it Back "Runde 2 Mixtape“ * 2011 Poise & KnickNeck "Daily Routine“ Mixtape * 2011 Prok (Rhymez &Prok) "Nur 24 Stunden“ Mixtape * 2012 Rhymez & Prok "IMPULSE" * 2012 DJ Knick Neck "Meine Stadt “ * 2012 Inspeckta "Roadtrip – I30“ Produktionen Die Produktionen, Beats und Scratches von DJ Knick Neck hört ihr auf folgenden Veröffentlichungen: * 1993 SWAT Posse "Vibrazone" Sampler * 1998 Runex & Soloist "No Softeners" * 2000 Berlin Skills Nr.1 "WWC(wörtawrestlercrew)" * 2001 2-K 12´inch "Wahrheit Part1" * 2001 ANALPHABETEN. "1Deutige 2Deutigkeiten" * 2002 Rhymez & Prok "Heimatliche Laute" * 2003 Komm ausm Arsch "Wir Leben" Sampler * 2003 Hecklah & Coch "Grundausbildung * 2003 Rhymez & Prok "Reflexe" * 2004 Hecklah & Coch "Über alles in der Welt" * 2005 www.raponbeatz.de "Rap on Beatz" * 2005 Dra-Q & Jamie White „Back In The Tapez „- Tribute to the 90´s * 2005 Joe Rilla "Aus Der Platte Auf Die Platte" – Ostwest (feat.Sido) * 2006 Nic Knatterton & Johanna "Knatterton goes Popmusik" * 2008 Nic Knatterton & Johanna "Eine Runde Mitleid" * 2010 Antihelden „Kampf der Veteranen“ * 2012 Nic Knatterton & Johanna "Nic´s Neues " * 2012 Chefkoch "Friss oda Stirb" * 2013 Jaycop "auf jedenfall vielleicht" Weblinks * PDM Caravan Records www.pdm-caravan.de